The Dark
by VampireGirlXo
Summary: When thier case is a girl who was kidnapped 11 years ago and subject to rape and abuse for that long, can they truly save her, or will she forever stay in the dark?
1. Found Her

_The dark… its completely consumed me…. Its my only release…. To run into it…. To welcome it and let it envelope me….. why has my life come to this? It wasn't always this way… mom….Amanda…._

flashback

**"Hey mom! Look! I finally figured out how to make my fire typhoon!" a little girl with waist length black hair yelled. She looked to a white haired, green eyed demon who was smiling and laughing happily. "Oh, good for you Sandra! Come on, let me see it now" she said excitedly.**

**The little girl laughed and nodded. "Alright!" she happily yelled, turning and concentrating her energy into her fists, then slowly moving them in circles, gradualy moving them faster until flames shot from them in the shape of a typhoon. The white haired demon clapped and hugged the little girl tightly, congradulating her.**

end flashback

_Mom… there was once a time when I was free…. I remember you, I promised I wouldn't forget… and I promised I wouldn't forget Amanda either…. But this blackness… and your faces… is all that saves me from nothing anymore…._

A stalky, black haired man opened the door to a basement and slowly made his way down the stairs with a group of his buddies. They stumbled down the last set of stairs, laughing like idiots. Slowly, they made their way across the darkened basement to look at a pale girl with ripped clothing, dired blood and scars all over her body, and knee length black hair laying on the ground, looking at them with her piercing blood red eyes.

_They are here…. Again… and drunk as usual_ she thought to herself

The men laughed loudly as the stalky one grabbed the chains connected to the girls wrists and pulled them through a loop on the basement wall, forcing her to be pulled into an upright position, then grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his beady black eyes.

"You haven't had any reactions to anything in some years my dear. You should know, that that makes it all the more fun for us" he said standing and spreading his arms while his buddies crowded around him. "It just makes it easier for us to do what we will with you" he said getting close to her face and squeezing cheeks together.

The men in the background laughed as they closed in on her, laughing and taking clothes off as the neared her, preparing for the usual. Preparing to take total advantage of her, in every way.

spirit world

"Your new mission is to save a girl name Sandra. She is a mixed breed and she is in terrible danger. She was kidnapped six years ago and we have just recently been able to track her down. We know her location, we just don't know her condition.. whether she be dead, or seriously injured we couldn't tell you, so be prepared for the worst." Koenma explained to his Rekai Tentai

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara listened until Koenma was finished, then Hiei spoke up.

"Why the hell has it taken six years to find her!? Shes a demon right?! Why couldn't you just hone in on her demonic aura?"

"Unfortunetly, it wasn't that easy" Koenma said bitterly "We tried that, but she was so young at first that her demonic powers weren't strong enough to trace. She was just learning how to use her powers.. she only got one technique down before she was taken.. As she grew older, we hoped we could track her by it, because it would automatically show up on our scanners.. the only problem is that her powers haven't grown. Whatever has happened to her has stopped her powers from being able to grow with her" he finished

The group went quiet before Yusuke finally spoke up. "Where is she?"

"We have traced her to a typical human household not far from your house Kurama. Its about five blocks away, to the north-east. The house number is 2120. I can give you a portal to the neighborhood, but to give you one to the house itself would be too risky, especially because we don't know who we are dealing with"

Koenma looked to his group of four and the all nodded. He nodded in return and opened a blue portal for the group who quickly rushed through.

in the neighborhood

The group rushed out of the portal, the blue light disappearing from behind them as it disappeared into thin air.

"This is the right neighborhood, now where is that damn house?" asked Yusuke as they started searching. They finally came upon the house and looked at it, seeing nothing unordinary about it.

"Well, this is a bore isn't it?" Yusuke said looking at the front door "Theres nothing special about this house, why couldn't she get herself out?!" he asked agitated

"Theres more to this problem than meets the eyes" Kurama said before looking back to the house with interest now. "Somethings happening, there are men laughing inside"

The group started walking toward the house, and the closer they got, the more Yusuke wrinkled his nose. "The whole place smells like alcohol" he stated

"Yes, I agree. Its rather rank to be honest" Kurama agreed, gaining a nod from Hiei.

They walked closer, and carefully opened the front door, peeking their heads through the house. They stopped in the living room, looking at each other, shrugging their shoulders.

"Perhaps my hearing is off tonight" suggested Kurama

"I don't think so fox" interrupted Hiei "The air about this place is too quiet for there to not be something wrong"

"I agree" Yusuke stated

"There are noises coming from the basement… it almost sounds like a whip" Kuwabara stated.

At that, the group drew their weapons and raced to the basement, killing the men in their way who displayed hostility toward them. When they were done, there were five men laying dead on the ground and blood everywhere. They all looked to the corner they were huddled around to see the girl laying there, eyes closed. Her clothes were half torn off and there were fresh cuts and blood all over her body. They chains were digging into her skin, creating huge open gashes, and holding her in place so she couldn't have moved if she wanted to.

"That's… Sandra" Kurama said as everyone put their weapons away.

He stepped forward and took his coat off, placing it over the girl, causing her to open her eyes only slightly. She looked to the four of them with hollow, lifeless red eyes as she scanned over them, before staring straight ahead, waiting for anything to happen.

Hiei walked over and unsheathed his katana, hacking at the chains. Sandra watched with no expressions as the scene unfolded in front of her. She saw the black haired boy standing in the distance, a look of discust on his face, and the orange haired one walking over and kneeling before her head, placing a hand on her hair, trying to comfort her, and the red head and black and white haired kid worked at the chains.

_So it comes to another group…. A new batch to take control….. and throw me into further darkness…. Mother… for you, I will be strong…_

Soon, Kurama and Hiei had the chains off and Kurama picked Sandra up. She closed her eyes and awaited what was to happen next.

what did you think? please let me know!


	2. Hopeful Wishes

Yusuke called Koenma once they had Sandra and a portal soon opened behind them. She saw the

blue light, then passed out.

The group walked through the portal and came out in Koenma's office. He saw Sandra and quickly

called a doctor. In no time, medical staff had teleported Sandra to the hospital wing of the castle,

and the group waited in the waiting room. It was several hours before the doctor came in.

"How is she?" Koenma asked

"Shes in poor condition. She has scars covering almost every inch of her body, many stitches were

required to close both current and old wounds. Shes very weak, hastn eaten in weeks, and on top

of all that, she is mentally worse."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked

The doctor sighed before continuing, "Unless shes asleep, if any man comes near her, she tries to

run away. When shes awake, shes pulled back and seporated from absolutly everything. I honestly

dont know if she can ever truly be saved"

The group sat in silence, only to have it broken by the doctor once again.

"Koenma, sir. I would like to keep her here for a while to make sure shes at least physically well

before she leaves"

"If thats whats best for her than by all means, of course"

The doctor nodded and looked to Hiei. "May I talk to you in private, Hiei?"

Hiei looked surprised but nodded and followed the doctor to the hall outside the waiting room.

"What is it?"

"Hiei, we have documented bloodwork of all the demons in bth the Makai and human world. It

would seem that your father had a very active social life, and he had another child before you"

Hiei's eyes widened and he looked to the doctor before speaking

"What are you saying?"

"Hiei, Sandra is your sister. Your older sister to be exact"

Hiei said nothing but nodded and walked back into the waiting room.

"What was that about?" Kurama asked

"It turns out my father had a daughter before me.. and it was Sandra"

Kuramas eyes widened, "Really?"

Hiei nodded and the group fell silent. Time passed in silence. Everyone took turns falling

asleep, except Hiei who had snuck off and was standing, looking through the window to Sandra's

room when he sensed a familiar qi.

"I dont know how to take in this information" Hiei admitted when Kurama walked up and stood

next to him.

"Thats perfectly understandable. You had no idea you had any siblings besides Yukina, and the

doctor didnt necisarily break the news to you easily" he agreed

"I dont know what to do"

Kurama looked to him confused, "What do you mean?"

Hiei looked to the floor before speaking again "Sh...Should I tell her I'm her brother? Should I.."

he sighed and looked back through the window again "I didnt know about her, and if she didnt

know about me, wouldnt it be better to not tell her and watch from a distance like i did with

Yukina?"

"But Yukina knew about you and spent years looking for you. You didnt see it, but she cries

because she was so happy after you told her" Kurama looked to Hiei "What if Sandra does know

she had a brother?"

Hiei looked to Kurama and with knitted eyebrows "I.. dont know"

Kurama nodded and looked back toward Sandra "Perhaps, in this situation, the best thing you

can do for her isto get some sleep, be there for her as myc as possible through her recovery, and

take small steps from there"

Hiei looked back to Sandra before nodding "Right, Ill try"

Two Weeks Later

The group was waiting for the doctors to come into the room, all somwehat anxious. After a while,

the main doctor walked in, calling everyones attention.

"Surprisingly, her wounds have healed rather quickly and her strength has returned dramaticly.

When it comes to men, she no longer tries to run, but we still dont think she trusts anyone. Both

that, and her ability, or willingess to speak will take much, much longer to regain. The mental

stress and abuse she took from those men might not even ever subside" he said truthfully

Koenma nodded while everyone else was silent. "That seems understandably, by now shes 17

years old and has veen with them for too many years"

The doctor nodded in return "The nurses are getting her reasy now. Just make sure all of you take

your time with her and dont rush anything"

No sooner did he finish speaking then two nurses walked into the room, one on either side of

Sandra. Sandra was wearing a pair of tennis shoes, baggy blue heans, and a shirt two times too

big for her. Her hair was down and some was over her shoulders and around her face as she walked.

When they stopped, she looked up and everyone looked shocked. There were scars on her face and

covering the parts of her arms that were visible. She looked around at all the men, finally laying her

shallow, emotionless, blood red eyes on Hiei.

_'Why..does he look like...me?' _she asked herself

One of the nurses touched her arm causing her to jump away, corssing her arms over her chest and

once again look to the floor, letting her hair fall arouns her face. The doctor spoke up when everyone

seemed confused.

"Its men shes most uncomfortable around, but gender doesnt matter when shes touched. We had a

hard time getting her dressed" he explained

"You mean, shes so bad she cant even dress herself?" Hiei asked

The doctor nodded "The clothes she was wearing were not only barely covering her, but at least two

times too small for her"

Everyone went silent again and Hiei looked to Sandra who was still looking to the floor. Behind everyone,

Genkai walked into the room, speaking and grabbing everyones attention. Sandra looked up to the drab

pink haired woman with a slight spark of rememberance.

"Sorry I'm late" she begane "Your stupid ogre gave me a hard time"

Koenma scratched his head and smiled idioticly. "Sorry about that" he said

"Yeah yeah" she said looked into Sandra who took a half step backward. She hald smiled and Sandra lifted

her head a little more, standing straight now.

Genkai walked so she was a few steps from Sandra, who had her hands at her sides and in fists now.

Genkai looked her up and down before speaking.

"Sandra, do you remember me?"

Sandra looked to her for a moment before her memory clicked.

flashback

"Mommy! Where are we going?" Amanda asked

Thier mother chuckled before answering. "Your sister has to meet with her training master Genkai"

"You mean, I finally get to train!?" Sandra asked excitedly

"Yes" her mother replied laughing

The three walked the rest of the journey talking excitedly. In no time they reached Genkais house

and Sandra ran forward happily.

"Remeber your manners!" her mother yelled behind her.

She smiled broadly as she reached the door and a shorter woman with pink hair answered the door.

"Master Genkai!" Sandra yelled cheerfully, bowing as she did so.

end flashback

Sandra didnt reply but relaxed her posture and Genkai smiled.

"I'm glad you do" She said turning back to the group of boys, "Koenma, you wish me to have her live

with me, correct?"

Koenma nodded "Yes, we are hoping you might be able to help if anyone can"

Hm" She replied looking back to Sandra and took a few steps back. "I will initially leave it up to you,

but do you want to come and stay with me?"

Sandra just looked to her saying nothing and Genkai smiled.

"As long as your staying, I will continue your training" she offered

Sandras face and eyes showed nothing, nor did her body, but she took a step forward toward Genkai

who smiled brightly.

"Good," she said turning to the boys. "Come by when you have the chance. Hiei, you would be a great

help in her training" she turned toward the door and looked back to Sandra, "Follow me dear"

Sandra waited a moment before following Genkai from the hospital.


	3. Incident

4 weeks later

The group finished with a mission a few days ago and decided to head to Genkai's. When they

arrived, Genkai greeted them and invited them for tea. They all walked to a small, well ventilated

room, and sat around a table with a fresh pot of tea on it.

"How has Sandra been doing?" Kurama asked

Genkai sighed before replying "Not well I'm afrais. She still doesnt speak or show any emotions at

all. I put her in a room next to mine, and she wakes from a nightmare ever night, falling from her bed.

She still doesnt allow me to touch her either. When she wakes in the night like that, if I reach for

her, she either pulls away, or just lays there, her eyes glazed over and responds to nothing"

Kurama nodded "She was like that when we found her. It was like she wasnt even in her body

anymore" he explained

"It makes sense completely. I would imagine six or secen year of that type of treatment would

cause anyone to be that way" reflected Genkai

"Hiei, can you try to talk to her with telepathy?" Yusuke asked

He shook his head "I couldnt even if I wanted to. I have met one girl like her before, and her

mind was completly blocked off. It was her safe haven. She flewd to her mind when people did

what they did. She kept herself barred away in her little world, and kept it safe from intruders"

he answered

"Poor Sandra" Kuwabara mumbled "I couldnt imagine having to grow up in an envirnment half

that bad, but shes had to do it for six years"

Everyone went silent when they heard the door open. They turned and saw Sandra with a tea

pot freshly steaming. She swapped out the pots, earning a thank you from Genkai. She looked to

her for a moment before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Thats how she speaks for now. If I say something, she'll stop what shes doing, look tot me for a

few moments, then continue on her way. Most of the time I have to guess what shes saying"

"Perhaps her ability or willingless to speak will come once she truly feels safe again" Kurama

suggested"Perhaps..." Genkai paused "Koenma has asked if I would be willing to let you all stay

here. What is it exactly you wish to accomplish?" she asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

Everyone looked to Kurama who rolled her his eyes before looking to Genkai and explaining, "Both

the human and spirit worlds are safe for now. There are no missions for us now, and we were all

hoping that there might be something we could do to aid in Sandra's recovery"

Genkai cocked her head to one side and smiled lightly, "I would much appreciate the help"

Genkai looked at the table and her smiled faltered "I forgot the plates and cookies" she said

beginning to strand, but was stopped by Kurama. She smiled at him, and he stood, leaving the

room.Once he closed the door, he started to head toward the kitchen but saw Sandra a few steps

ahead, walking away.

"Sandra!"

She stooped walking and looked over her shoulder, just enough to see the red head.

_'Hes the fox... who wants to help me? Whats in it for him? Probably the same thing those men _

_wanted' _she thought to herself as she fully turned around as Kurama walked to just a few inches

away. He smiled friendly at her before continuing.

"You actually respont to your name now" he said automaticly reaching for her shoulder like he did

with hit other friends.

She looked to his hand and took a few steps back, accidently hitting her head on a lamp. She

closed her eyes and KUrama stepped forward, reaching for her reflexivly. She opened her eyes and

saw him moving toward her and she turned, running to the room Genkai was in.

She ran in and hit the floor behind Genkai, covering her head. Genkai looked to her before looking to

Kurama who was at the door, with his eyebrows knitted together and a worried expression on his

face.

"Sandra, I'm sorry"

"What did you do, fox?" Hiei asked glaring

"I saw her in the hall and started to talk to her. I autmaticly went to put my hand on her shoulder, like

I do when talking to you guys, and she took some quick steps backward. When she did, she hit her

head on the lamp and I automaticly reached for her again, then she took off" he quickly explained

Everyone looked to Sandra, who was still on the floor with her head covered. Genkai knitted her

eyebrows together and looked to everyone with pleading eyes. They nodded and walked from the room,

closing the door bahind them. Genkai turned back to Sandra with a soft tone.

"Sandra, its ok. He wasnt planning on hurting you"

Sandra didnt reply, but her posture relaxed slightly

"Trust me, Sandra. These men are good men, and only want to help you"

Sandra relaxed a bit more, causing Genkai to smile.

"I promise, none of them want anything more than to possibly be your friends and help you through

this"

Sandra hesitated before looing up to Genkai to see her smiling.

living room

"This is good, isnt it?" asked Kuwabara

"How is it good, ningen!?" a pacing Hiei yelled

"It means that she has at least gotten somewhat better. I mean, when we first found her, she would

have accepted the worst, but now shes at least making an effort to stop something she doesnt want

to happen from happening" piped in Yusuke

Hiei just looked at the two of them before grunting and continuing with his pacing. Kuwabara and

Yusuke crossedthier arms and glared at him while Kurama smiled and shook his head.

_'Idiots' _he thought _'They dont realize Hiei actually just admitted they were right for once'_

_'Watch it fox'_ he heard in his head. He turned to see Hiei glaring at him from the corner of his eye

and half smiled, scratching the back of his head. _'Sorry'_ he thought back. Hiei grunted again and kept

up his pacing untill Genkai walked into the room with Sandra right behind her. She looked around at

the group before looking to the floor and crossing her arms gingerly across her chest. Genkai was

the first to speak up.

"She is fine, she was just a little scared" She looked to Kurama while continuing "I think its getting

late, we should all try and get some sleep" While she was looking at him, she gestured for him to

follow and he nodded. She turned to the rest of the group before speaking again.

"I have made up rooms for everyone, Hiei, yours has a hammock in it. I know you dont use beds,

but if you prefer to still sleep in the tree outside, feel free" Hiei nodded before she continued. "As for

everyone else, your beds are ready and waiting. Get some sleep, you all will have duties to help

with tomorrow"

Everyone nodded and slipped off into thier seporate rooms, leaving Kurama, Genkai, and Sandra in

the room. The air was thick with tension and Kurama also looked to the floor before looking up at

Genkais voice. "Sandra, look at me, dear"

Sandra hesitantly looked up and listened. "You know that as long as you are here, no one can hurt

you. I wouldnt allow it" Sandra just stood looking to her, and Genkai conitnued. "This is Kurama. He

wants to help you, it was his idea to have everyone stay here and try to help as best as they can"

Kurama nodded and half smiled at her, and she looked back to Genkai.

"He, **wont** hurt you" Sandra just looked to Genkai for a moment before Genkai nodded and Sandra

slipped from the room, turning back to Kurama.

"I didnt mean to scare her"

"On the contrary, I'm glad you did"

"What?"

"What Yusuke said was true. What happened shows improvement. At least I know I am making

headway with her. I thought I was failing at helping her through this, but you proved I wasnt. Shes

not afraid to at least fight for what she wants.. or stop what she doesntwant"

"I suppose"

"Kurama, although that did help, try to be careful around her now. She knows you wont hurt her, but

you did move close and quickly with the little incident. I'm not yelling or lecturing, but do be careful"

"I understand"

Genkai smiled and Kurama smiled back before Genkai left the room. Kurama sighed and shook his

head before walking out as well. He walked down the hall and into his room, closing the door behind

him. Once the door was closed, a familiar voice reached his ears andhe looked to the window sill to

see Hiei sitting there.

"What she did today.. is it really good for her?" he asked uncertainly

Kurama half smiled before replying. "Believe it or not, yes"

Hiei sighed and put his head in his hands before talking. "I dont know what I'm doing anymore"

"How do you mean?"

"I know that Yukina is my sister. I know how she acts, I know how to act around her, and I know that

I want to protect her with my life, but I dont know with Sandra. I dont know what shes like, how to act

around her, and I feel bad that I dont know if I could protect her with my life"

"Dont know if you could protect her? Whats that mean?"

"The things that bother her, arent the same as everyone else!" he said as he stood and paced the

room, Kurama stepping back to give him his space.

"I havent seen you this upset since before you told Yukina about you being her brother"

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!"

Kurama sighed and shook his head. _'Why cant you relax for once?' _he thought to himself

Hiei glared at him and spoke his reply out loud. "You have to stop forgetting I can read what you think"

"And you need to stop forgetting that most of the time I do it on purpose. Listen Hiei, I know your

nervous and upset, and that the whole situation angers you, but she is 17 years old. Yes shes your

sister, but your older sister. She can take care of herself, as you have seen. Shes learning how to. Its

good, it means shes getting better. She will recover, you have to believe that. And she wont always need

you, it may hurt to know that, but its the truth. Yukina wont always need you either, but it doesnt mean

that they wont like you, think about you, or want you to be around"

Hiei said nothing but shook his head and growled. "This is irritating as hell! I'm out of here"

"Hiei!"

Before Kurama could say anything else, Hiei had flitted out the window. _'Hiei...'_


End file.
